


side-character

by ilyhoshino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, ONE-SIDED EKEKEKEK, angstt, bokuaka angst, made b4 haikyuu ended huhu, projection mayb!!, relationships, sad things, ummm college???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhoshino/pseuds/ilyhoshino
Summary: "Being a protagonist of a story is a big deal, you're usually the one who has the most character development, everyone is rooting for you, enemies despise you, and some people are just there for the sake of being either a friend, an obstacle, a decoration or a love interest."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	side-character

_ "we are the protagonists of the world!" _

-

It was silly.

He promised to stay in touch, right?

Not really. Probably forgot again.

Bokuto stares at the coffee he's been stirring, 2 teaspoons of sugar and one teaspoon of milk, the way he liked it. Although, he didn't like the fact his boyfriend didn't turn up on the date, again.

_ Bzzt. _

_ akaashishimiza: im sorry!!!! got busy, ill make it up next time _

Bokuto sighs, 'that's what he said the last time, and the last one, and last one and the last one.'

He stops stirring, staring at the small trophy and medal case displayed in the room, eyes scanning over each gold, silver, bronze, and even the honorable mention

' _ Top 5 Ace: Bokuto Koutaro' _

"I wouldn't really be an ace without my setter," he chuckles, smiling sadly. 

"He's pretty awesome as a setter. Boyfriend? Not much."

He and Akaashi have been dating for a while, and they were inseparable in the first few months, head over heels in love, buying gifts and exchanging letters. Everything was such a dream.

They even discovered new things together, like the new game on Akaashi's phone (Bokuto got it, and begrudgingly asks Akaashi to clear the level for him most of the time), a new spot to admire the trees in silence (maybe kiss and make out a bit without getting caught), and their new favorite drink that was too sweet, but they love it anyway. 

(Bokuto lost his voice by drinking it and yelling a lot afterwards. It burned his throat so much, but Akaashi's kisses solved it much better.)

The said drink suddenly disappeared after a while, disappointing the couple.

After the 5 months, a lot has gone downhill. They got caught a few times (Bokuto promises he can count it on one hand, Akaashi counts with all fingers on both hands), the families finding out in the worst way possible, getting into fights, petty arguments, and the sudden silent treatment Akaashi gives that destroys Bokuto in every way possible.

In the end, they still love and cherish each other.

Right?

College rolled around and they went to separate colleges, making communication and meeting up difficult. They do make time for each other, going on little dates and cuddle nights.

It's usually Bokuto going to Akaashi's place.

He brings the snacks, the drinks, the suggestions for games and movies. Everything. Bokuto takes care of everything and sometimes he's just a bit  _ tired. _

"Aka-chan, when are you coming over to my place?"

"One day. Promise." Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the forehead, and the topic was never mentioned again.

Akaashi never went to his place.

Bokuto sighs, taking a sip from his cooled down coffee, inwardly cringing at how bland it is already after a long time of thinking.

"When is it my turn to get some attention?" He asked no one in particular, sighing as he started to zone out again, mind wandering over the old days and early months of him and Keiji being together

The first kiss, first date, the butterflies, the small tantrums, hugs and kisses. And the one he loves the most was Akaashi Keiji's attention. All on him.

Nowadays, Akaashi's attention to him was less and less, Bokuto brushes it off as the usual busy for college and all, but it starts to get to him when his boyfriend goes as far as not replying for days or replying way too late at night.

They end up in fights now, and it always ends in tears for Bokuto, and with Akaashi blocking his number.

It was not very happy anymore.

"Where did I go wrong?" Bokuto pouts, finishing his coffee, eyes lost and distant.

"You said we are the protagonists of the world."

Being a protagonist of a story is a big deal, you're usually the one who has the most character development, everyone is rooting for you, enemies despise you, and some people are just there for the sake of being either a friend, an obstacle, a decoration or a love interest.

Bokuto laughs again, sniffling as he shakes his head.

"Maybe I was just a love interest, Keiji-chan," he wipes his eyes, "the love interest only becomes the protagonist when the main lead loves them to death and everything."

He blows his nose on tissue, throwing it away to the nearest bin—which was next to the trophy case.

"I wasn't leading with you. I was just a stupid love interest for your character development, Akaashi."

He lets the tears free, voice cracking,

"I'm just a side character, another obstacle finished in your development."


End file.
